Huntress and Kishin
by Taken0By0Madness
Summary: TheStoryTakesPlaceBeforeAsur aBecameAKishin.Ash is a huntress living alone in the Adelbar Forest with her eagle Xavier.She soon reunites with Asura,the strongest of Death's Eight Guardians.After their reunion,Asura finds himself returning.The huntress is falling for him.But,what will happen when Asura falls into madness?Will Ash be able to follow without losing her sanity?OCxAsura
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; I do not own Soul Eater or the characters used in my story. Well, except for Ash and Xavier.

So this is the first fanfiction I have posted and I plan on finishing it. Anyway, on with the story. Enjoy.

Huntress and Kishin

Prologue

Hunting, an activity and a matter of survival. Ash is considered as a master. As a wanderer she tracked all sorts of prey living in forests. She occasionally participated in hunting competitions; catching the target prey. She always came first. Most complete the hunt within five hours or more. Ash completed her hunts within three hours or less.

Then of course she met Xavier; a mystic white eagle that is the size of a horse. Instead of slaying him, Ash targeted every hunter within the boundaries of Xavier's home; Adelbar Forest.

She warns nearby villages not to come.

Of course, no one listens.

Chapter One

Ash jumped from tree to tree chasing an idiot warrior who believed he could kill her. How many others were there? The huntress lost count after forty.

"Was it worth it?" Ash asked him as she landed on a fallen log in the warrior's path. "Did you honestly believe you could kill me?"

"You aren't human!" he panted.

"Thank you," Ash smiled sweetly. "I'll take that as a compliment. Now onto business," she aimed her arrow at him. "This is the price for trespassing."

"Wai-"

Ash didn't listen to the warrior and shot him. The arrow went through his head; he stared at her wide eyed and with his mouth open. His body turned black then evaporated and the only thing left behind was the warrior's armour, weapons and soul.

"Well, that is quite an impressive looking soul," Ash commented then went to go pick it up, not bothering with the weapons and armour. "I haven't seen one like this since that assassin broke my arm. Oh wait, the assassin's soul was larger."

Ash left the scene and tracked down her eagle, Xavier. It didn't take her long to find him. Xavier was taking a nap under the sunlight on a nest he created out of fallen branches, leaves and vines. The solar rays bounced off his feathers, making him look even more majestic than he already was.

The huntress whistled for him to awaken. Xavier is a stubborn bird and often refuses to awaken even if Ash has a soul to offer him.

She sighed. "This soul belonged to a warrior," she explained. "If you aren't going to devour it then, it will be a waste."

The eagle opened his sapphire eyes. "_Are you sure you do not want it?"_

"It's yours, dear friend," she smiled.

_"Generous as always,"_ he got up then ruffled his feathers and stretched his wings. Xavier is an incredibly rare breed of bird. For one, he has white feathers, and he can turn into a long sword with a mirror blade.

He approached the huntress who held out the soul. The eagle plucked it from her hand and it disappeared into his light gold beak.

"How was your nap?" Ash asked then took a seat on a nearby stone.

_"Quite restful," _he told her. _"Although, my wing is still sprained from the attack by the twin witches. I will need to rest more until I can fly once more."_

"Well it's not like any more skilled assassins will be stopping by for a visit anytime soon."

_"Do you miss your family?"_

Ash raised an eyebrow. "Where did that come from?"

_"You have lived in this forest with me for three years. Don't you ever want to go back to your village? Perhaps to see friends and family or maybe even start one?"_

Ash played with the ends of her dark blue hair. "Who would want to start a family with a huntress who kills trespassers on sight? Of course when I was sixteen, the young men who weren't married asked for my hand. They didn't want me to leave. But I wanted to. So I traveled around for two years, learning more about animals of the wild, developing my hunting skill and win competitions. Then, I met you. I saw how hurt you were, I couldn't bring myself to kill you. Once I killed the other competing hunters, I warned people not to come into this forest. If not, they would die. Despite my warnings, they still come. I swear the ground of this forest is covered in treasure, weapons, armour, jewelry and books."

_"Perhaps that is why people come here. Not for me but for all the things that are left behind."_

"Or they want my head on a pike. Do they honestly think I'm afraid of them?"

_"But I think you should start decreasing your kill rate."_

She looked at the white eagle with her dusty gold colored eyes. "Why is that?"

_"If you continue this, Death will send his warriors to find us. That will mean you will be killed. That will also mean the end of my life as well."_

Ash thought for a moment. "There is something I have noticed these last few weeks."

_"What might that be?"_

"The animals. For some reason they haven't been as active. I am beginning to think that it is because of all the junk that is lying around."

_"Then maybe you could do something about it?"_

"Of course I'll do something about it. I'll just stash everything then pay the trespassers to leave within twenty four hours."

_"And if they don't leave within that time…?"_

"Then they become prey," Ash ran her hand through her hair. "I'll get started right away," she got off the stone. "I'll see you later Xavier."

_"Of course."_

Ash left her eagle to start cleaning up the mess in the forest she lives in. She first went to her hut to place her bow and quiver back. It's not like she will be hunting anytime soon. Well, not today.

So the first thing Ash will need to do is find a cave or abandoned den to stash everything. She knew a den that is well hidden and it will serve as an excellent hiding spot. The entrance to the den is covered by vines and bushes.

While on her search for just about anything, Ash tripped over a chest.

"Ugh," the blue haired huntress groaned. "How did I trip over that? Not matter," Ash pulled the moss covered chest out of the ground. "at least this is one thing less."

Ash gingerly carried the chest back to the den where all the other treasure would be stashed. She placed the chest back against the furthest wall. After all, who knows how many other things are buried under vines and moss?

As she exited the treasure den, Ash saw a group of birds flying away overhead. They were heading east. That would mean that trouble was west. And so, Ash took off in that direction, stupidly tripping over something else.

"This just isn't my moment," she thought and looked at what she tripped over. How convenient, a bow. Ash picked it up along with the quiver lying nearby. Ah yes, this bow belonged to a mounted bowman. Xavier ate his soul and Ash let the beautiful horse run free.

"Things would be so much easier with running along the trees," Ash said aloud and strapped her newly found toys to her back. She climbed the nearest tree and began her free running from there.

She sensed the soul of a witch and another soul, it felt familiar. Either way, she will figure out why a witch is here. The familiar soul might be a human soul she encountered before.

The witch moved quickly he admitted. He can sense that the witch is using her power to increase her speed. Can they even do that?

"Asura! Get off the clouds, I need you now!" Asura's weapon, Vajra snapped.

Asura quickly side stepped to dodge the witch's attack, but not before the attack dug through three layers of his clothing. Great, now how is he going fix this?

"Is there a problem, warrior of Death?" the witch landed on a broken tree. "Tell me if I'm wrong but you usually are a lot quicker in ending the lives of my kind."

"She isn't wrong," Vajra told Asura.

"Be quiet," Asura tightly gripped the weapon with a shaking hand.

"It has been fun; playing with you but I'm afraid I have more important things to do," the witch raised her hands in the air and her magic was pulsing out of her. No wait, Asura was wrong. The witch is actually sucking the life out the forest. "Excellent, this forest is full of life. At this rate I will-"

Asura pointed Vajra at the witch but before he could shoot, an arrow went through her throat. It landed at Asura's feet. He jumped back, a little surprised and scared. Who shot that arrow? Not many people can sneak up on a witch; much less shoot one in the throat.

"Wow," Vajra commented. "That's quite the marksman skill. Maybe we should go see who shot that."

Asura didn't respond. He was too busy staring at the blood soaked arrow.

Ash crouched on a branch and aimed at the witch. She was fighting a man wearing a red jacket, black pants and long white scarves covering his face. She heard of someone who had this exact description but she couldn't recall what the name was.

"I just need an opportunity now," Ash thought.

Her wish was granted when the witch landed on a broken tree. She raised her arms in the air and was… absorbing energy from the wildlife around her!

Ash didn't wait a moment longer. The huntress shot the arrow. It sailed through the air and through its target. The energy stopped flowing into the witch. She stood there for a moment before she turned black and disappeared; leaving behind her purple soul.

"That was easier than expected," Ash thought then jumped off the tree to collect the soul.

When Ash grabbed the witch soul, her eye caught the man the witch was fighting. He had parts of his black hair sticking out of the bandages. His hair had white streaks that looked like vertical eyes and he had three vertical eyes on his scarves. The only thing he seemed to be carrying is a vajra.

"Who might you be?" Ash asked as a wind picked up and caused her hair to move along with it.

The man flinched at the question. He tilted his head up. "Were you the one who killed the witch?"

"I asked my question first. I would appreciate it if you answered first."

"My name is Asura and my weapon is Vajra," he answered quickly.

Ash placed a hand on her hip. Why does his voice sound familiar? Asura… why does that sound familiar?

"Are you one of Death's eight warriors?" she asked.

"Well, there's me and Asura. So that makes two of us," Asura's weapon answered then reverted into his human form; a young dark gold haired man wearing noblemen clothing. "Care to answer my partner's question now?"

"Yes, I did kill the witch. She was taking the life of this forest which is something I could not allow to continue."

"Do you live here?" Vajra asked.

"I do actually."

"Might we know your name?"

"It's Ash," she beckoned them. "I'll let the two of you spend the night in my hut."

"How generous."

"Is that even a good idea?" Asura looked at his partner. "I mean, we only just met her…"

Ash sighed. "Fine, how about if I show you the way to the main road. You can follow it and it will lead you to a nearby village. There, you can spend the night in a tavern. Does that sound better Asura?"

Asura didn't meet her eyes. "Yes. That will be fine. So as long as-" his head snapped towards Ash's direction. "I know you! We grew up in the same village together!"

Vajra stared at Asura in surprise.

"Now I know why you sound familiar," Ash said in realization.

_So, this was the first chapter of many. Let me know what you think!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"So this is where you've been?" Asura asked.

"Well, I came here three years ago," Ash jumped off the tree. "The other years I was wandering around. Anyway, I'm sure Lord Death is eager to await your return," Ash walked between the two men. "Shall we get going?"

"Yes of course," Vajra answered. "By all means lead the way."

While carrying the witch soul, Ash led the two men through the quickest route to the main road. All it pretty much is a five foot wide gravel path, also known as the border line between Adelbar Forest and the Screaming Woods. She's been there before. The source of the screaming was a group of human girls dressed up like witches and banshees.

"I've always wondered why there was a forest called 'the Screaming Woods'," Vajra broke the silence.

"The name is self-explanatory," Ash explained. "Every so often, there would be a group of girls going into the woods at night and start randomly screaming. I don't even know why."

"Did you ask them to stop?" Asura asked.

Ash stayed silent for a moment.

"Did you kill them?" Vajra asked.

"Close but one night, the screaming stopped abruptly. I went to go investigate the next morning and I saw six mauled bodies. So I think they attracted a bear or a pack of wolves," Ash finally answered.

"How did you even hear them?"

"I occasionally take strolls to heighten my night vision," the trio emerged in a ditch that led up to the gravel road Ash mentioned before. "And this is where we say our farewells."

"Thank you my lady," Vajra bowed respectfully.

"What will you do, Ash?" Asura asked.

"Go home or find Xavier," Ash looked at her childhood friend.

"A friend of yours?"

Ash nodded. "Yes. Perhaps our paths will cross again," the huntress turned and wandered back into her forest.

Asura watched the faint glow of the witch's soul disappear in the distance Ash quickly traveled.

"The girl moves quickly," Vajra commented. "Come on; let's look for the village Ash mentioned before."

"Of course," Asura turned away from the path Ash darted down. He would like to see her again. It has been five years since he's last seen her. He wants to hear the adventures she had. Of course, they wouldn't be as interesting as his own.

"How well did you know Ash?" Asura's weapon asked.

"We both grew up in the same village but we spoke every so often," the meister answered. "I was considered as an outcast by the other children and adolescences. But Ash was the only one who cared about me out of every other child. I think she sensed how sensitive I am. I didn't really ask her why she would waste her time with me."

"Aww… you liked her," Vajra teased.

"Don't be ridiculous. I just… enjoyed being around Ash."

"Right, I'll just leave it to that answer. I've heard that Ash is considered as a hunting master. Well, was. After she moved into the Adelbar forest, not many people heard from her. I wonder how she trained to reach that level…"

"She didn't need any. Ash was naturally good at the hunt. She's very silent, nimble and she's good at tracking. As for archery, she needed to develop strength before she could pull back the string of a bow. At the age of fourteen, she became the village's huntress."

"I wonder if Ash has any smarts to back that so called 'natural talent'," Vajra's face lit up. That means he has an idea. "What if we asked Lord Death to have Ash join us?"

Asura looked at Vajra in surprise. "What gave you that thought? Ash wouldn't agree to it."

"How would you know? I thought that the two of you spoke rarely."

"We did but…" Asura reconsidered saying that thought quickly. "Never mind, I think I see a lit home. Good, I was beginning to think we wouldn't find the village Ash mentioned."

"You're not getting off the topic that easy," Vajra gave Asura an evil stare.

That stare made the meister feel even more uneasy than he already was. First he has the tear in his clothing. Now he has to deal with Vajra? Maybe it would be better to go find Ash...

"Good riddance the two of them left," Ash thought; still carrying the witch soul. "I don't think I could have lasted another ten minutes without them not getting suspicious of the 'disappearances'."

Ash retraced her steps back to Xavier. Only to find that he wasn't at his nest. Perhaps he went to her hut. Where else would the eagle go with a sprained wing?

Her guess was correct. She found Xavier perched on a rotting log next to a hidden path that conveniently led to a lake.

_"Where have you been?" _The eagle asked; his tone sounded a little concerned. Then he saw the witch soul Ash was holding. _"So it was a witch draining the life of our home. I should've known."_

"Well, who else could it…?" Ash trailed off in the realization of something. "Wait. How would _you _know about the draining off life when you weren't present?"

Xavier unfolded his wing and groomed an area of it. _"Do you wish to know?"_

"I am a little curious, yes."

_"Do you know what killed the cat?"_

"Last I checked, I was a human and I challenge curiosity intelligently."

_"The soul if you please…" _ Xavier hopped off the log.

Ash laughed. "You're not getting the soul until I have some answers. In the meantime, I'll just leave it in my-"

_"Alright fine!" _Xavier puffed up.

Ash smiled. The best way to bribe this bird is with a witch soul. "So you'll tell me?"

Xavier looked up at the sky. _"Night will soon be upon us. I will tell you in the morning."_

"Then you won't get this soul until then. Good night," Ash retired to her hut.

Asura and Vajra rented a cheap room for the night. While Vajra was sound asleep in his bed, Asura sat in the corner and gazed out the window. There is something about Ash that intrigues him. But what?

He remembered how the witch died. She didn't even notice Ash. She just stood there as her life and soul was taken. Now that he thinks about it, Asura didn't sense Ash's soul as well. Does she even have one?

Asura stood up and looked at Vajra. The weapon was still asleep. Maybe if Asura left for a couple of hours, he wouldn't mind…

The meister made his decision. He'll wait until morning since it is nighttime. He jumped at sound of a howling wolf.

"Go to sleep," Vajra groaned. "I hear you fidgeting and it's getting annoying. If anything happens we'll be up before the intruder takes another step."

"I suppose you're right…" Asura crawled into his own bed and stared at the ceiling. The meister fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning Asura stuck to his plan and retraced his steps to Adelbar Forest. Vajra was to return to Lord Death.

Asura only hoped he could find Ash before he goes mad from all the noises in the forest. All he has to do is remain calm.

He found the huntress sitting on a log with her back to him and she was speaking to a very large white bird that appeared to be glowing in the sunlight.

"So your life is bound to this forest?" he heard Ash ask.

_"Yes,"_ the bird answered. _"Hence the name 'Adelbar' which means 'eagle'. So this forest was named after me."_

"Then where did 'Xavier' come from?"

_"Excalibur named me such when I traveled with him. I had no choice since I had no idea where I was."_

"Couldn't you just fly?"

_"It was a complicated time Ash," _Asura felt Xavier's eyes on him. "_You have a visitor."_

Ash whipped her head around; alert and battle ready. She relaxed when identified Asura.

"What are you doing here?" Ash asked. "I don't like random visitors."

"Is that any way to greet an old friend?" Asura asked.

"My apologies," Ash hopped off her log. "Usually it is I who finds trespassers not the other way around. So," she crossed her arms. "why are you here?"

Asura hesitated on his answer. She's using a threatening tone and she's well aware that he's part of Death's party of warriors. Does this mean that she has a lot of power as well?

"I'm not known for my patience," she warned.

Asura flinched. "I thought I could speak to you since Vajra and I caught you at a bad time."

"What do you want to talk about?" Ash dropped her arms and approached Asura.

_"I'll just leave the two of you alone," _Xavier walked into the forest.

Ash tilted her head and offered Asura a friendly smile.

Behind Asura's scarves he felt his cheeks heat up. Just like when the two of them were younger; Ash always offered smiles to him. She hasn't changed as far as he knows.

"What made you want to leave our village?" Asura asked when Ash made him follow her to a clear blue lake.

"I didn't like the idea of staying in one place," Ash answered and sat at the edge of the water. "I felt like I wanted to explore the world I was born in before I decided where I truly wanted to settle down," she tucked a lock of dark blue hair behind her ear.

"And you decided to stay here? Why?"

"I like it here. Not many people bother me and I have Xavier to keep me company," she looked at him with dusty gold eyes. "You won't sit?"

Asura hesitated but sat next to the huntress.

"What made you join Lord Death's guard?" she asked. Asura could sense the curiosity in her voice.

"It's a complicated story," he answered. "I'd rather not say."

"That's fine," Ash looked at the tear in his clothing. "Did the witch do that to you?"

He followed Ash's gaze. "Yes. But I'll get it fixed soon enough."

"Very well," Ash looked at the lake.

"Since you traveled around a lot you must have seen amazing things and met extraordinary… people."

"What are you implying?" her eyes flicked to look at Asura.

He shifted away from her. "Well… erm…" he searched for an answer. One he could not give. Well, not without getting hurt.

Ash laughed. "Are you thinking that I slept with men?"

Asura stared at her in surprise. She doesn't feel uncomfortable about such a subject? Asura takes back his previous thought, Ash has changed.

"Asura, I only ever did go into society to participate in hunting competitions. Other than that, the open wilderness was my only companion. Then there's Xavier."

Asura stared at his reflection in the water. "You've changed Ash," he looked at her.

Ash's expression darkened and she looked away, her hair hid her face. "I know."

Asura cocked his head. Is Ash hiding something?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

After Asura left, Ash couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. Of all people, she didn't want Asura to know that she kills trespassers on sight then feeds their souls to Xavier, sometimes to herself.

Ash's hand went to the hilt of her dagger when someone stumbled in the area she stood. Ash looked at the person. A petite girl with big green eyes and short violet hair, Ash's first instinct was to kill her. But then she remembered the deal she made to herself.

"Why are you here?" Ash asked the girl.

"I'm lost," the girl answered.

Typical excuse. "Shouldn't you know better than to walk into the Adelbar Forest? Most of my… 'visitors' are adults."

"I'm sorry…" the girl looked down at her skirt. She brushed off any trace of dirt on it. "My dad told me to go look for my cat in this forest. Although I hadn't realized this would be the Adelbar…" she looked at me in realization. "You must be the lady hunter who haunts these woods!"

"I prefer to think as 'living'," Ash walked over to the girl. She crouched to get to eye level. "You shouldn't worry; I'm not going to kill you. Well," Ash picked a leaf off the girl's hair. "not today anyway. Here's the deal; I'll give you a good sum of gold and you will leave this forest within twenty four hours. Refuse to do so will make you a target. Also, you are to never return. Ever."

"But what about my cat?"

"There really is nothing I can do about that. For all you know your cat is either someone else's pet or…" Ash shook her head and got up. "Stay here. I'll return shortly."

The girl nodded.

Ash took off into the forest in search of her stash or a chest covered in moss. She found a chest, by tripping over it.

"Oh this will be the death of me," Ash thought bitterly then opened the chest to reveal gems, silver and gold coins. She picked up the bag resting within the chest and stuffed two handfuls of coins into it, along with two rubies.

Ash returned to the young girl and tossed the bag at her. "Get going."

The girl looked into the bag. Her green eyes grew larger. "Thank you," she quickly got up and ran.

Ash sighed. That felt… good? When was the last time she felt this way? Ash believed she was a heartless, cold blooded murder.

_"I didn't think you would go through with it,"_ Xavier landed next to her.

"Yeah…" Ash looked at the white eagle. "I should do that more often."

_"Have you forgotten about me?"_  
"Not everything is about you Xavier. But we will need to figure out a way to collect souls for you."

_"Unless you plan to travel out of the forest grounds then by all means."_

"At least I'll be hunting witch souls."

_"I would take a witch soul over a human's any day."_

Ash laughed. "Then I best get to work. Shall we?"

_"By all means."_

Ash mounted Xavier and they took off into the sky. First to her hut then the outside boundaries.

Asura sat down on a rocky hill with Vajra standing next to him. They were supposed to keep watch of a sort of beast that sucks souls out of humans. Already Asura was terrified.

"Will you relax?" Vajra asked. "You are scared of the tinniest things. We can hold our ground against this creature can't we? I mean, we are practically gods."

Unfortunately Asura couldn't share the same enthusiasm his weapon had. Asura was conditioned to be terrified. He shook his head, trying to get rid of his childhood memories.

"Did you ask Lord Death about Ash joining our ranks?" Asura asked, changing the subject.

"Yes and Lord Death answered with 'We do not even know if Ash is to be trusted. I have never even heard of her.' Ash is considered as a master huntress," Vajra answered.

"Yes but that is only among humans. Lord Death doesn't have time to listen to gossip," Asura sighed. "Where is this creature? Will it even come this way?"

"I don't know," Vajra responded. "We could be standing for days and not catch a glimpse of this creature. What does it even look like?"

"This monster looks like it came out of a nightmare. It has the body of a large hulking human, claws for hands, it's shrouded in a black shadow, the only feature you can truly make out of it is its eyes, its eyes look like glowing blood," Asura's hands tightened on his clothing. He swallowed. "I hope we don't run into this creature."

Vajra gasped. "What's that thing?" he pointed at the distance.

Asura forgot how to breathe. He looked at where his weapon pointed; dust gathered in the distance but he could make out a sort of black fog moving around.

He shook his head. "No… no it can't be…" he looked up at Vajra. "Please don't tell me that this is the creature we have to fight!"

Vajra closed his eyes. "You're the meister, you tell me. You're the one who can sense souls. What do sense?"

Asura looked back at the black fog. He focused on seeing the monster's soul. The soul was deformed. It wasn't in a sphere shape like everyone else's. This monster's soul was in constant movement, it always took on different shapes; sphere, oval, spiked ball, a sphere collapsing on itself. Asura found the sight fascinating, horrifying and disturbing.

"Why must I be the jinx?" Asura stood up and Vajra changed into his weapon form. "Ready Vajra?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," the weapon responded. "Let's go hunting."

Asura jumped down the cliff and ran towards the black fog. His heart was pounding, as if it were going to leap out of his chest. Asura's fear still ruled over his adrenaline. Every single fibre in his body told him to run, turn around and flee. But he knew that he couldn't. If Asura ran, more lives would be taken.

Asura stopped dead in his tracks when he was less than a kilometre away from the monster. Even at such a distance, Asura could see that this beast was enormous. Perhaps that is only the effect of the fog. Either way, this beast was quickly approaching.

The meister pointed his weapon at the beast. He waited until the fog was nearly upon him.

"Vajra!" Asura cried and shot a red beam.

The beam tore through the fog and hit its target. There was an explosion, followed by a horrifying cry. The black fog disappeared and the dust still had to settle.

Asura lowered his arm, Vajra reverted.

"Was it really this easy?" Vajra asked. "I thought that it would be a lot more difficult," he chuckled. "I guess we really are gods."

Something wasn't right; Asura sensed no soul or souls. He ventured into the dust and saw a body lying on its side, back to him. When Asura went closer, his eyes widened. No… it couldn't…

"Asura?" Vajra followed his meister.

"Please let this be a look alike," Asura prayed and crouched. With a shaking hand, he turned over the body. "NO!"

Starring back at Asura was Ash's lifeless gold eyes. His childhood friend was a monster.


	4. Chapter 4

_I apologize for these random update days. I will be honest, I got distracted with other fanfictions I'm writing and then there's school. So, please bear with me, I'll upload the other chapters as quickly as possible. Anyway, continue to enjoy._

Chapter Four

"A-Ash…" Asura stuttered and lifted Ash. "Why would you…? How…?"

"Asura don't fall for it!" Asura heard Vajra call then he felt a hard yank on his scarf.

Asura was forced to drop Ash as he was forcefully pulled back. That also cleared his senses; Ash's dead body was replaced by the monster he believed he killed. The dust turned back into the black fog.

Asura stared in fear and scrambled away. "I-I…" his fear was replaced by anger. "How dare you impersonate as Ash!"

The monster chuckled as it stood at its full height. "Your weapon has sharp eyes."

"Shut up!" Asura grasped his weapon and pointed it again at the monster. "You die today, creature."

"Creature?" the monster sounded hurt. "What an ugly word… my creator named me Kaledon."

"We don't care," Vajra told Kaledon as Asura shot.

The red beam hit Kaledon but has done no damage.

"Is that the best you can do?" Kaledon crouched. "Very well, my turn," Kaledon disappeared.

Asura stared wide eyed. He could no longer sense the monster's soul. What just happened?

"Asura, to your left!" Vajra cried.

With Vajra's warning, Asura barely had time to dodge Kaledon's attack. His attack tore his scarf and two layers of clothing.

"We'll have to resonate souls," Asura told Vajra; his hand shaking.

"You're trembling," Kaledon told Asura. "Do you truly believe a man with so much fear can defeat me?" he laughed. "I am fabricated out of fear itself! I feast upon the souls of humans through their fears. Even now, I am feasting upon your souls."

When Kaledon finished his comment, Asura could feel his body weakening. Just perfect. How is he going to defeat Kaledon now?

"I hate to say it but, we will need help," Vajra said.

Asura gritted his teeth. Not once did he ever have to retreat. But he can't keep this fight up forever, his soul is being drained.

"The next time I see you, your soul is mine," Asura said before turning around and running off. He felt both guilty and relieved.

Guilty because he has to leave a monster running around and relieved because he didn't really kill Ash. If that were the case, he would live with the guilt forever.

Speaking of Ash; Asura and Vajra will need her help.

Ash killed a second witch. She looked at the other two as she ate the soul.

The two witches had sweat bead on their foreheads. They stared in disbelief, Ash and Xavier easily killed their sisters.

"Look, I'm getting tired," Ash told the two witches. "So why don't you just surrender your souls and I'll give you very painless deaths."

"Cocky bitch!" the witch in purple shot a volley of bombs.

"Oh great," Ash thought then jumped up; she was then caught by Xavier.

_"Stubborn aren't they?"_ Xavier asked.

"Witches never cooperate…" Ashe shook her head. She looked at the white eagle. "Care to finish this quickly?"

_"The sooner the better."_

Ash smiled as Xavier transformed into his mirror blade form, one that shows no reflective image.

"Alright," Ash announced and rested Xavier over her shoulder. "Who wants to go first?" she looked at the witch dressed in purple. "How about the one who rudely shot those bombs at me?"

_"Well, it is only fair you return the favour," _Xavier pointed out.

"That's true."

Ash didn't leave any time for preparation. She lunged and swung Xavier; cleaving the witch in half. Before the second witch could react, Ash stabbed her. The two witch bodies turned black then turned into purple witch souls.

"That couldn't have gone better," Ash commented as Xavier reverted. "I have to say, I've never seen an animal as a weapon, much less one that is considered to be mythical."

Xavier ate the two floating souls. _"And I thought I would never meet a human who would kill for my survival."_

Ash smiled then she saw a spot of red on the bird. "Xavier! You're hurt."

Xavier looked at where he was injured. _"It's just a scratch. You shouldn't concern yourself with this," _he looked back at Ash. _"I've had worse wounds."_

"That doesn't mean it should be left untreated," Ash protested.

Before Xavier could respond, his attention was taken elsewhere. _"That doesn't feel natural."_

"See? I told you that-"

_"I wasn't referring to the wound."_

Ash raised an eyebrow. "Then what are you referring to?"

_"I was referring to the unbalanced and de-formed soul. It's also coming this way."_

Ash sighed and rested a hand on her hip. "Oh Asura… why can't you take care of this yourself?"

_"Well, you can always ask."_

Just as Xavier finished his sentence, Asura leaped into view. A part of his scarf was cut off and something tore his red jacket. He was wielding Vajra in his hand. Ash assumed he recently fought someone.

"Long time no see," she greeted.

Asura let out a long breath and dropped Vajra. Then, he hugged Ash.

Ash's eyes widened. "Asura, what are you doing?"

"I'm so happy to see you alive," he responded.

"Well of course I'm alive," Ash blushed lightly. "I'm not exactly the kind of person who would get killed easily. By the way," she gently pushed Asura away. "If you're running away from someone, make sure you lose them before coming to a friend."

Asura turned around and picked up Vajra. A black fog stopped several feet away. Oddly enough, it had glowing red eyes.

"What is that exactly?" Ash asked.

"A creature formed out of fear," Vajra answered. "It apparently feeds off human souls through their fear."

"Huh…" Ash crossed her arms. "And who was the idiot who made him?"

"A witch, young huntress," the creature in the black fog answered.

"Why am I not surprised?" Ash readied her bow with an arrow.

"Be careful Ash,"Asura said, with a trembling tone. "He couldn't get injured by Vajra."

Ash looked at Asura then back at the fog. She focused on the creature. It looked human. Other than the fact it had claws for hands, sharp teeth, glowing red eyes and the body was as dark as night.

"Any ideas Xavier?" Ash asked as she backed away with Asura.

_"If this creature can survive an attack made by Vajra then perhaps it has the power to regenerate," _Xavier guessed. _"A full on frontal assault should give us the opportunity to see what is this creature's weakness is."_

Ash took a deep breath. "There is nothing to fear but fear itself," she thought to herself. "There is nothing to fear but fear itself. This creature is nothing more than a weak copy. It can be killed. But, it is powerful."

Ash shot an arrow. She saw it stick to an eye. The creature flinched then took out the arrow. The eye regenerated.

"It doesn't feel pain," Ash said.

The creature charged. It moved so quickly, Ash couldn't dodge. Her life was saved by Asura who pulled her out of the way.

"Are you alright?" Asura asked.

"I'm fine," she shrugged out of his grip. "Xavier!" she put away her bow.

The mirror blade landed next to her. _"A problem, Ash?"_

She pulled Xavier out of the ground. "Come on Asura. Our combined strength should be able to kill this thing."

"Should?" Asura asked.

"We either stop this thing now or we let it run wild. I'd rather die trying," she charged.

"Ash wait!" Asura reached out to grab her.

The creature within the fog just waited for Ash. When she less than two feet away, the creature swiped his arm, hoping to either grab or harm the huntress. As fast as this creature moved, Ash was faster. She slid on the ground and swung Xavier against the monster's legs. She saw the creature lose balance.

"That was awfully rude," the creature commented as he regenerated new feet.

"What in the world?" Ash asked in surprise as she stopped herself just outside the fog.

"Pain," the creature began. "That is what most humans fear. Pain can lead to bruised bodies, lost limbs and even death. But what do you fear huntress?"

Ash took a deep breath and held Xavier in both her hands. "There is only one thing I fear and that isn't pain!" she lunged again.

Asura watched, frozen with fear. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Ash was fighting Kaledon rather well. She isn't afraid of him…

"How can she fight him?" Asura wondered. "Isn't she getting weaker? No wait…" he remembered the time where Ash killed the witch and he didn't sense her soul. "Where is Ash's soul? It isn't within her body nor is it anywhere nearby."

"Snap out of it Asura!" his weapon snapped. "Are you seriously going to let her take your kill? Ignore whatever you're feeling now and get in the fight. Ash is going to need help."

Asura nodded and joined Ash in the fight to kill Kaledon. Even with his help, Kaledon was difficult to fight. It's as if he could sense the two meisters and predict their movements.

"Alright, we need a new plan," Ash breathed as they were knocked away from Kaledon.

"Do you have a suggestion?" Asura asked.

"Well…" she looked at Asura with gold eyes filled with fury and bloodlust. "Since we can hardly do any damage outside his body, why not attack on the_ inside_?"

_"And how do you plan on doing that?"_ her weapon, Xavier asked.

"You and I will create a hole in this creature's body and Asura will use Vajra to blow him from the inside out."

"I don't think that's a very good idea…" Asura said.

"Well, it isn't like we have many options," Vajra responded. "Let's give it a go. What do we have to lose?"

"Our lives!"

"Then it's settled," Ash said. "Asura, get ready to use Soul Resonance and when you see an opportunity, don't hesitate to take it. If you do, I'll be very upset."

Asura nodded. "Alright, just… be careful please."

She winked at him. "Aren't I always?" she ran into Kaledon's fog.

"Ready Asura?" Vajra asked.

"Yes," Asura prepared his soul to link with Vajra's.

Soul Resonance is a skill weapons and meisters use to create a large amount of power. That power can be used for an immensely powerful skill. Asura planned to use a compressed beam attack that has always left a catastrophic outcome.

Asura held his hands together, as if he were praying, and held Vajra in between. As Vajra and Asura sent their wavelengths back and forth, two red glows appeared behind Asura. The two glows formed into two open eyes and two other red glows appeared under the eyes.

"This is good," Asura told his weapon as they kept they attack stable. Any interruptions and Asura would lose control which would lead to killing him, Vajra and possibly Ash.

"Now we have to wait for an opening," Vajra responded.

Asura slowly nodded and closely followed Ash's fighting pattern. She had her back to Asur which was a perfect position. He saw her deflect one of Kaledon's claw swipes then she rammed Xavier into him. She then pushed Xavier up which resulted in creating a large gash that spilled… black blood?

"Now Asura!" Ash cried as she leaped away from his sight of fire.

Asure released his energy. The two eyes behind him fired two red lasers that headed straight for Kaledon.

Kaledon had only enough time to re-attach the top sector of his gash but not the rest of it. The red lasers engulfed Kaledon and his fog in a white explosion. Asura didn't move as wind rushed by him.

Within a few minutes, the white light subsided and the wind became calm once more. Where Kaledon once stood, there was a crater filled with floating human souls.

"That was pretty tough," Vajra admitted and turned back into his human form. "It's pretty lucky of you to run into Ash when you're in trouble. The witch, Kaledon…" Vajra looked at Asura and offered him a smile. "I wonder what next?"

Asura walked towards the crater of human souls. He saw Ash among them with Xavier standing next to her. He wondered what they were talking about.

"Asura?" Vajra grabbed his shoulder.

Asura jumped away in surprise. "Don't do that."

"My apologies, I forgot you were jumpy."

Asura looked back at Ash and Xavier.

"You can talk to her later. Lord Death will be pleased to hear of Kaledon's ultimate end. He would also want to know about these souls," Vajra told him.

"Yeah…" Asura looked at Vajra. "Let's go back; it's been a long day for both of us. We will need rest."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

After the business with the creature shrouded in a black fog, Ash and Xavier stayed behind for a few minutes, more out of pure curiosity than anything, before they returned home.

Even as Ash was resting on her bed into the late hours of night, she couldn't get that image out of her head. That creature _exploded_ into at a million human souls, maybe more. Is that what will happen to Ash if she gets killed? No, that wouldn't happen to her.

"My blood isn't black," she whispered. Ash rolled on her side to stare at her wall. "What was that creature anyway? It wasn't like any monster I've ever encountered. At least their blood was red," she tightly closed her eyes and lied on her back again. "Just go to sleep. You can find out in the morning, Xavier should know. He's been around than your grandfather," Ash chuckled. "Oh great, now I'm talking to myself."

_"And rather loud as well_,"Xavier called from outside.

Ash couldn't help but laugh. Xavier always had the best comments, even at horrible moments.

Once she stopped laughing, she thought about Asura. He hugged her earlier and he said that he was happy to see her alive. What was that about? Did someone tell him she died? Something else she can do in the morning.

She sighed in frustration and buried her face in her pillow, hoping to go to sleep like that. That method always did work in the past, why not now as well?

Asura couldn't sleep. It didn't surprise him; he hardly ever gets any sleep much less restful ones. On average, Asura gets at least four hours of sleep, eight or nine on a good day.

"There has to be a reason as to why I'm not sleeping," Asura thought. "It isn't paranoia. But the problem does revolve around fear, not surprising. But, how can I overcome this constant fear? It's practically maddening!" Asura gritted his teeth. "How can Vajra, Lord Death and even Ash, fight without a single thought as to what will happen if they are caught off guard? What is it, power? If that's the case then I already have it. What, do I need more?"

Asura remembered how many human souls Kaledon devoured. An entire crater, full of them. Was_ that_ the source of Kaledon's power, the amount of human souls he took?

The meister quickly shook his head. No, that couldn't be the case. How can someone gain power off of something as weak as humans? Ash came to mind.

How did_ she _gain power? When he last saw her, Ash couldn't hold her ground against a charging bull and now she can kill witches without them noticing her. What is she hiding? There's only one way to find out, Asura has to wait until morning to speak to her.

Ash was rudely awoken by someone roughly shaking her.

"Go away Xavier…" she groaned. "I don't want to get up today."

"The sun reached its zenith; I think I waited long enough for you to get up on your own."

That was Asura's voice.

Ash let out a long breath. "Asura, what are you doing here?"

"I came to ask you questions."

"I couldn't sleep last night. I only did black out when it was only an hour before dawn, I still feel tired."

"I don't care," he took away her bear fur blanket. "The sooner you answer my questions, the sooner you can go back to sleep."

Ash whined. "But Asura…"

She heard him groan. "Are you really this difficult?"

"Alright fine, if it will make you happy," Ash sat up and rubbed her eyes. She rested her head on the palm of her hand. "So, what do you want?" she yawned and stretched.

"I'm curious as to how you became so strong."

"I hunted witches and ate their souls…" Ash tossed her legs over the edge of her bed. "I also helped Xavier because he needs to eat souls to survive," Ash walked over to her water basin, it was filled with water. "I really need to wake up," she sucked in a breath and dunked her head into the water. She stayed there for a moment then tossed her hair back.

Asure yelped. "Was that necessary?"

Ash nodded. "Yes, very much so," she rubbed the water out of her eyes. "Anything else you want to ask, Asura?"

"What were you and Xavier talking about yesterday?"

Ash dried her face with a towel before answering. "That really doesn't concern you. Where did these questions come from anyway?"

"I stayed up late thinking and I thought about you."

"Aw how sweet."

Asura flinched. "N-not in that kind of way!"

Ash smiled. If Asura wasn't wearing his scarves, his face would be scarlet. "Asura, can I ask you something?"

"Y-yes, by all means."

"Why do you wear those scarves? And why are you always wearing them?"

"I like to keep my face hidden."

"Are you afraid of being criticized?"

"Will you criticize me?"

"Why would I do that?" she pulled out a clean tunic then tossed her head at the door. "Get out, I need to change."

"Yes of course," Asura obediently left her alone.

Not wanting to keep him waiting, Ash quickly changed from her nightshirt into her tunic.

Upon exiting, she saw Asura sitting in the shade of a large tree with his legs pulled to his chest.

Ash smiled. As far as she could remember, Asura was usually seen sitting in the shade of trees and she would always join him. Ash was just about the only child who would speak to Asura. Although, she never figured out why. Maybe it was because she was the only one who didn't mind his unusual eyes, especially his third eye.

Asura took notice of her and stood. "That was quick."

She shrugged. "It takes me a while longer but, you are here so I try not to waste a lot of time," she gestured for him to follow. "Come on, there's a better place to sit than here with a view of my little hut."

Asura remained silent. She wondered what facial expression he was doing behind that mask.

The warrior noticed her starring. "Is there something wrong?"

"Oh no, I was just thinking," she walked along the path that led to the nearby lake.

She led Asura under the willow tree located a few feet away from the clear blue water.

"Sit next to me," Ash pated the grassy area next to her as she sat down.

Asura obeyed. "Why did you lead me here?"

"Well," she gestured at the lake. "The view is better, right?"

Asura cocked his head. "I suppose your right."

"Of course I am. When it comes to landscape, I'm pretty good at finding good view points. But that's beside the point. Asura, yesterday you hugged me and you said that you happy to see me alive, why?"

Asura took a deep breath and rubbed his arm. "I was happy to see you alive because Kaledon made me believe I killed you."

Ash raised an eyebrow. "Kaledon?"

"The… monster we killed."

"You mean you and Vajra. I just used Xavier to create an opening. And now I'm rabbling. But, how did… Kaledon, made you believe I died?"

"Kaledon said that he was created out of fear and-"

Ash's heart began to beat faster. "You're scared for me?"

Asura leaned against the trunk of the willow tree. "I'm afraid of everything, Ash."

"Right," Ash rubbed her arm.

An awkward silence filled the air. Ash bit her lip as a small wind blew her hair in her face. She looked at Asura; he was starring ahead. Most likely lost in thought.

"Uhm…" should she ask him? "Asura, can you do something for me?"

"That depends on what the favour is," he answered simply.

She stood on her hands and knees to lean closer to him. "Can you take off your scarf?"

Asura's heart was pounding. She hasn't seen him for a handful of years, let alone his face. Why does she want to see it?

"W-why?" Asura asked nervously.

"To be honest, I feel a little awkward talking to someone who has their face covered," she answered. "It's only for a couple of minutes and there isn't anyone here. Well, there is Xavier but I have no idea where he is. So, please?"

Asura thought for a moment. Well, what does he have to lose? Ash was staring at him with puppy eyes. He took a deep breath. "Alright fine, just stop with the eyes," he reached for the edge of his scarf which was located at the crook of his neck.

Ash sat back so then she wouldn't put as much pressure on him. She didn't want Asura to feel anymore awkward than he already did.

After five minutes of patience and silence, Asura successfully got the last wrap off. The scarves rested on his lap and on the grass next to him. He opened his eyes to look at her.

Ash held back her gasp. In her eyes, he was beautiful. Asura had black hair streaked with white vertical eyes, it was long enough to cover his eyes. His skin was the perfect shade of pale beige and his eyes had the familiar vertical eyes in the irises Ash remembered.

Ash was silent, this worried Asura. Was she speechless in a good or bad way?

"Well?" he asked her. "Can I-"

Asura was cut off in the most unexpected way; Ash leaned closely and her lips met his.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Asura felt as if everything froze; the air, the animals and even time. He didn't move at all. He just stared wide eyed at the huntress kissing him.

After what felt like forever, Ash backed away a few inches. She saw how surprised Asura looked and she turned away; she blushed immensely.

"I'm sorry," she stuttered. "I honestly don't know what demon possessed me to do that."

"Well…" Asura paused. He thought carefully as to what he should say. This could quickly turn from a loving moment to a bloodbath.

Ash noticed his long silence and stood up. "I should probably go, leave you to your thoughts and whatnot."

Just as she was about to leave, Asura jumped to his feet and caught her wrist. She paused and looked at him; she looked confused. To be perfectly honest, Asura was slightly confused himself. He had no idea what to say… why not let his actions speak for him?

Asura jerked Ash back towards him. Before she could speak or pull away, Asura wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her. Now it was her turn to be shocked.

"Is this really happening?" Ash thought as she and Asura had their lips pressed together. "Please let this not be a dream…"

Ash pinched herself and Asura did not disappear. She sighed in relief when they parted.

"Is that a good sigh?" he asked.

Ash nodded. "Yes, a very good one."

Asura half-closed his eyes and smiled. The wind that was still present gave Asura's expression a more dramatic effect as his hair partly blew into his face.

Ash rested her head against his chest. This was a quiet, near-perfect moment. A moment where Ash knew will get disrupted very quickly.

As if on cue, Xavier flew over the lake and landed at the edge of it. _"Aren't you two an adorable couple?"_

Ash lifted her head to glare at the bird. "Go away Xavier."

_"I congratulate you on waking her up, that's something I can rarely do," _Xavier told Asura.

Asura left Ash to put on his scarves again. "I thought you said you didn't know where he was."

"And I wasn't lying," she tucked a lock of dark blue hair behind her ear. "A majority of the time, I wake up before him and he tells me where he's going."

_"Don't try to blame this on me Ash,"_ Xavier puffed up. _"I told you where I was going and you responded-"_

"I was barely awake! You should know better than anyone that I hardly know what I'm saying when I'm in that phase."

Asura laughed. "Do you two always argue about little problems like this?"

_"Stay here for a few days, you'll learn soon enough,"_ Xavier dared.

Asura wrapped his arms around Ash and rested his covered head on her shoulder. "I think I might accept that offer."

Ash sighed. "So Xavier, _where_ did you go?"

_"I was hoping to find Excalibur in the nearby areas,"_ Xavier answered.

"What for?"

_"I wanted to ask him if he knew what sort of creature explodes into a million souls."_

"That number is a little exaggerated," Asura pointed out. "It looked more like a thousand souls, two thousand at most."

"So did you find Excalibur?" Ash asked.

_"No. But I did happen to run into Death."_

Asura's head left Ash's shoulder. "Why was Lord Death out here?"

_"Relax young meister," _Xavier told him. _"Death was not in any immediate danger. I believe he was looking for the crater filled with souls. But since I did happen to encounter him, I asked him what sort of creature that monster was."_

"What did he say?" Ash asked.

_"The creature we fought was on the verge of becoming a kishin."_

"A kishin?" Ash looked at Asura. "Do you know what that is?"

"Lord Death told me that kishins are beings of pure evil, devouring human souls for power and sport. Kishins can come into any form. Be it madness, fear, pride or even knowledge."

Ash swallowed and looked at her feet. If she continued feasting on human souls, she would have become a kishin of the hunt. She looked at Xavier. What about him? Would Xavier become a kishin? Is he already one?

_"By the way, Death was looking for you Asura," _Xavier told him.

"Do you know why?" Asura asked.

_"Perhaps it involves witches or the souls or whatever it is that you eight do."_

Asura released Ash. "I'll… see you later?"

Ash smiled then nodded. "You're always welcome here Asura."

When Asura disappeared into the forest, Ash let out a breath and leaned against the tree. It felt like she hadn't breathed at all. Why were these past few days so stressful?

_"How do you feel?" _Xavier asked.

"Surprised, sad and scared," Ash answered.

_"Let me guess; surprised that the monster we killed nearly became a kishin, scared because you may become one and sad because Asura left."_

Ash chuckled. "What are you a mind reader?"

Xavier approached Ash and tapped his beak on her chest. _"I can read your soul."_

Ash gasped. "But how? I thought-"

_"Your soul wavelength is familiar to me. Therefore you can't hide it from me as you can from Asura and witches."_

"Then I better work on blocking you out."

_"That will require a lot more work than you believe."_

Ash smiled at the challenge. "When was the last time I backed out of a challenge given by you?"

_"Point taken."_

It didn't take long for Asura to find his master. He found Lord Death on a rocky road that led to a dead looking forest with the dramatic effect of thick fog. The sight made Asura feel uneasy. Thinking about Ash put his mind at ease, for only a slight moment.

"You were looking for me?" Asura asked.

Death looked at him. "Ah, there you are Asura. Where have you been?"

"I was talking to a friend."

"A friend? So nice of you to make more. But this discussion can wait," Lord Death looked back at the dead forest. "For the past two weeks humans have wandered into this swap and their bodies have been found headless and soulless."

"Headless?" Asura asked; praying he misheard his master.

"A gruesome way to go but yes, I need you and Vajra to go in there and find out why."

"In other words; find out the murder and dispose of him?"

"I'm so glad you agreed."

"Did I have a choice?"

"Of course not."

Asura swallowed. "Right, I would have not expected it any other way," why him and not another warrior?

"Stay here, I will go get Vajra," Death flew off.

Asura had to wonder; why did Lord Death call Asura here when he knew that Asura would do the job given to him? He sighed and sat down cross legged. What kind of sick person would cut of the head of humans? Let alone actually _keep_ the head.

"Madness," Asura guessed. "Some people fall to it more than others, sometimes even their own," he took a deep breath and looked down the mist covered road. Who knows what lies beyond it?

For a moment, Asura thought he heard someone cackle and sharpen something metal. His skin still crawled at the perhaps noise. Vajra, where are you? His prayer was answered when the weapon dropped next to him.

Asura jumped into the nearest tree like a cat when frightened. "There was no reason to drop by like that!"

Vajra stood up and rubbed the back of his neck. "My apologies meister," he brushed off any source of dirt on his clothing. "I was 'picked up' at random. You can come down from that tree."

The meister dropped down and landed on his feet, unlike his weapon. "Has Lord Death told you what needs to be done?"

"Go into the creepy forest and kill whatever it is that lurks there, correct?"

Asura nodded. "To my displeasure."

Vajra chuckled. "It will be alright; this monster or whatever shouldn't be as difficult to kill as Kaledon."

Asura smiled. Think on the positives, someone once told him. "You're right."

Vajra gave one last smile before changing into his weapon form. Asura caught him then walked into the forest; hoping to not encounter a creature similar Kaledon.

"Nervous?" Vajra asked after several minutes of silence.

"I can't see a damn thing," Asura told his weapon. "This fog is incredibly thick."

"And they always have to be in forests where people die. Why can't they be someplace nice? Like a city or perhaps the Adelbar Forest?"

"And I thought I was the one who complains. What do you have to worry about Vajra? You aren't walking," Asura froze when he felt something crack under his foot; it didn't sound like a stick. He swallowed. "Vajra, can you see what I stepped on?"

"Do you also want me to say what it is?"

"I'd rather not know," Asura leaped ahead; only to land on something else that cracked. "Please tell me that I broke a stick."

Vajra stayed silent.

Asura's heart began to beat at an alarming rate. His palms began to sweat and he was holding onto Vajra far more tightly. He doesn't want to be standing on bones or a human body. He didn't dare to look down; he's terrified of what he will see.

"Do we have another visitor?" a cracked voice wondered.

Asura searched the mist for the one who said that. When he caught sight of who it was, the mist began to lift. His eyes widened and his mouth hung open.

This area was scattered with skeletons, rotting corpses, weapons, and pieces of clothing clung to branches of several trees. All of the bodies were headless and Asura found the culprit; a man no older than thirty with long blood stained brown hair, a muscular body that possessed many scars and his eye sockets were empty. He dragged a rusted broadsword that might have once been steel and what hung around his body made Asura want to vomit. This murder had skulls hanging around his belt and attached to his shoulder.

"Who are you?" he asked and slung his sword over his shoulder. "Another man to collect a bounty? Or maybe a lost little-"

Asura didn't let this man finish his sentence; he pointed Vajra at him and shot. The man let out a small cry before leaving behind his soul. It was red, different from a human soul.

"That couldn't have gone better," Vajra commented.

Asura didn't speak. He was afraid that if he opened his mouth; he would vomit. He saw many gruesome sights but this was by far the most horrifying. He was glad he killed this man.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Asura didn't return to headquarters, he didn't want to tell Lord Death what he has seen. It was just too painful to think about. He considered the idea of speaking to Ash but then he'll also have to tell her what is bothering him. So perhaps it would be best if he just avoided contact with anyone for at least twenty four hours.

"Now how do I spend that time?" Asura wondered out loud as he neared a local town. "Perhaps the local gossip will help me pass the time," Asura hung his head as he walked among the residents. Oddly enough, they didn't give him any questionable looks.

Even being among humans didn't put his mind at ease. He knew that they could snap at any given moment; strike out with a blade, pick pocket, call him foul names or even begin a brawl. More reasons why he was glad that Lord Death recruited him.

"Why am I being so distant lately?" Asura thought. "This isn't normal… is it because I have reunited with Ash?" Asura shook his head. "No, she isn't the reason," Asura looked at the amount of humans around him. They go on their everyday lives with only thinking about the most severe cases of danger; bandit raids, becoming homeless, pick pockets, murder. Asura fears all those things and more. So what do they have that he doesn't? He laughed to himself. He asked himself those same questions about Lord Death, Vajra and Ash. He spotted a man go into an alley, perhaps to take a quicker rout home. "What's one human soul? Kaledon ate more than a thousand," Asura followed the man into the alley.

"Have I blocked you out yet?" Ash asked Xavier as she spent several hours trying to learn how to prevent Xavier from reading her soul.

Xavier ran his beak through his right wing before answering. _"You haven't improved since the last attempt; I can still sense it."_

Ash sighed. "Is it even possible to fully block out your own soul?"

_"You are the living proof that it isn't."_

She nodded, finally defeated. "I suppose it is better to have only one person- sorry, _bird_ to sense my soul instead of having everyone else sensing it," her stomach growled. "My word, how long have I been at this?"

_"Four hours at most and you haven't eaten anything since this morning."_

"Well," Ash stood up and stretched. "time for dinner."

The huntress left Xavier to get her bow from her hut before going out in search of game. Her usual hunting technique was jumping from tree to tree. It works out well, especially since she has the advantage of height to spot any game from far away.

Ash's dinner was a white tailed deer. "Good, she can be used for leather and venison," she aimed and took a deep breath. After a short pause, she shot. As soon as her arrow hit the deer; a sort of trap sprung.

Ash was knocked out her tree and flung into a net that quickly hung her into the air. Her bow and arrows were elsewhere.

"How could I have not seen this?" Ash swore and attempted to get into a comfortable position.

"That would be because of your hunger," a man dressed in moss green cloak came into view. "I know from experience that people would do just about anything to satisfy their hunger. To survive if you will."

"So you set all this up to capture me?" Ash raised an eyebrow.

"Capture is involved with my intention but I was not targeting you."

Ash tightly gripped the rope. This man is going after Xavier.

"If you tell me where the white eagle is, I will consider the option of letting you down," the man looked up at Ash. She couldn't make out any features since his face was shadowed by the nearly set sun and the shade.

"'Consider'?"

"Well, it is quite rare for a man such as me to stumble upon something so beautiful."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not interested in your compliments," in the sky, she saw a moving star. Xavier. Ash looked back at this man. "If you don't release me now, your soul will be taken."

He chuckled. "I've heard many death threats my dear. But this by far the oddest one I have ever heard. 'Your soul will be taken'. What does that even mean?"

Xavier landed in back of this man. _"It means that I will be taking it."_

The man still remained calm. "A pleasure, white eagle," he snapped his fingers.

More traps sprang. These ones were ropes that tightly wrapped around Xavier. Xavier let out a cry and fell on his side, completely immobile.

"Damn it!" Ash thrashed around in her cage. "Let him go! He has done nothing wrong!"

"This bird took the life of my son," he crouched in front of Xavier. "He brought this upon himself."

"If you should kill anyone; it's me! For the past three years I _killed all trespassers upon sight _and I _devoured their souls._ So kill me, I have only defended him."

The cloaked man stared at her. "You alone were responsible for the death of my son? He was the first knight of his guild, a fine warrior, and you're telling me that a cowardly huntress killed him?"

"Is it cowardly for someone to defend the life of another?"

As if her question had summoned him; Asura dropped down directly between Xavier and the cloaked man. "I can sense your fear," after speaking those words, Asura shoved a hand through this man's body.

Asura pulled back and let the cloaked man drop. The human's soul emerged from the body. Asura didn't collect the soul; he disarmed Ash's net which caused her to fall seven feet.

Ash didn't care; she wriggled out of the net and rushed to Xavier's side.

"How could I not notice this?" Ash wondered out loud as she loosened Xavier's bindings.

_"We were both caught off guard. It can happen,"_ Xavier said in response.

"Yes but if Asura didn't come, we might have both been killed," Ash looked at the meister who was staring at the human soul in his hand. "Thank you."

"Just be more careful please. If Xavier hadn't released a distress wavelength, I wouldn't have come here," Asura simply answered. He crushed the human soul into his hand; the blue aura disappeared into him.

Ash cocked her head. "A distress wavelength?" she actually didn't wonder about this technique, she actually wondered about what Asura did. Was that another form of absorbing human souls? She mentally laughed. No, Asura wouldn't devour human souls.

_"A distress wavelength is a type of skill that some use to call for the aid of others. This call is always heard as the chosen listener will feel something affect their souls," _Xavier explained.

"In other words; choose your target and call for help," Asura added. "Ash, you told this human that you killed trespassers on sight and you devoured their souls, is that true?"

Ash's heart began to pound against her chest and she felt her palms get sweaty.

"I'll accept your silence as the answer 'yes'," Asura looked at her. "How many?"

Ash swallowed. "I lost count after one hundred and fifty."

"Is that the amount of souls you devoured?"

_"Ash…"_ Xavier warned.

She ignored the bird. "I only devoured less than two hundred human souls. The one hundred and fifty and over number is my death count," she inhaled a shaky breath. "Are you going to kill me?"

"I should but I won't."

Ash blinked in surprise. "You won't?"

_"Might I ask why?" _Xavier asked.

She looked at the eagle. It sounded as if he wanted her dead.

"I don't know what her intentions were," Asura answered. "If they were for purely sport then she will force my hand and wound me during the process."

"Do you want to read my soul?"

_"Ash…"_ Xavier warned again.

Asura nodded. "It will make things a lot more clear."

_"You really aren't going through this are you?" _ Xavier asked in complete shock.

Ash shrugged. "Asura deserves to know," she began to reveal her soul to Asura. She resisted all impulses telling her to close it. For three years she has gone without anyone reading her emotions, thoughts and personality. She can only hope that Asura will only read what he is looking for, not everything else.

Ash's soul was odd. Well, the only thing that Asura felt uneasy about was the colour; it was white. He's never seen anyone with a white soul. Other than that, everything was fine. Ash's soul was formed like any other; a sphere and it had something that signified it as her own; green vines with leaves circled the soul and a black rune mark in the form of a howling wolf stood out.

"Right, onto the task at hand," Asura thought. He quickly found the reason why Ash killed and devoured. "Please let it not be for sport."

Asura's prayer was realized; Ash only killed to protect Xavier. She also went out of her way to warn local towns and villages not to enter the Adelbar Forest. Despite her warnings, people still came and because of this; a bounty was put on her head. Now it became a matter of survival. Ash turned to devouring the souls of humans to increase her strength and speed. She also occasionally hunted witches.

"So this is how she gained power…" Asura thought. "And she's afraid of becoming a kishin. Hmm... I thought she was only worried about the idea of such a being existing. Now, I see why," It was only recently that Ash stopped taking the lives of humans. Was it a coincidence?

"I stopped Asura," she called, as if she read his thoughts. "At first it was because I didn't want you here. But now, I see what this activity can turn me into; a kishin. That's something I don't want to become."

She wasn't lying. But, Asura wasn't ready to forgive her. "I believe you Ash but you took innocent lives no matter how noble your intentions were."

"Fine then," she knelt and dipped her head. She moved her hair to reveal her neck. "Kill me; I'd rather it be you than some… pitiful bounty hunter."

"I'm not going to," Asura crouched and lifted her head. "We all have done things we aren't proud of," he remembered that man's soul from the town, his first.

"Do you forgive me?"

"I… no," Asura rose. "There will be two outcomes of my decision. One; I do forgive you or two; I don't forgive you and I will take your life."

Ash nodded. "Fair enough, just don't think you will be able to take my life easily."

"Of that I have no doubt," Asura left the huntress.

He noticed that when the two of them were nearing their conversation, Ash developed a new fear; him. She's scared of what he is capable of.

At that thought, he smiled. Fear can be manipulated and he wants to have Ash as an ally, not an enemy. Perhaps he should visit that town again… what could possibly go wrong with more power? Hmm… maybe he can also get Vajra to go along with his plan.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

It has been more than a month since Ash last heard of Asura. Does it really take this long for someone to make up their mind? Xavier noticed her impatience and has done nothing to help her.

_"Will you calm down?"_ Xavier asked.

"How can I?" Ash asked him.

_"It is actually quite simple. I know you miss Asura but mopping over him won't help. For all you know he could plan how to kill you."_

Ash licked her gums. She shook her head. "No… that might not be it. If Asura were to kill me, he'd come for me the day or night of. So if I haven't seen or heard from him, then that means he has forgiven me!"

_"I wouldn't get my hopes up."_

Ash glared at him. "You aren't helping."

_"Of course not I'm a bird. What do I know about human emotions?"_

Ash sighed and looked up at the nearly cloudless sky. "Okay Xavier, put yourself in my position."

_"What for?"_

"It's just a mental exercise. How would you feel if I left without saying a word as to where I'm going and I haven't contacted you for a month?"

Xavier paused then looked at the surroundings in wonder. _"Well, I have never put in that situation so I don't know."_

"I should've expected as much," Ash turned towards the direction that led to her hut. "I'll be going into town. With the season changing, I'll need to stock up on animal hides. Some of my clothing is becoming a bit too small."

_"I really don't see how this affects my life."_

Ash sighed. "Sarcasm isn't your strong point."

_"You are correct but, it will be nice to go on a walk around town. For all we know, Asura might be waiting for you to be alone."_

"Stop focusing on the negative!"

_"I am focusing on reality not the negative," _Xavier turned into his weapon form.

"Can you at least share my hope for one moment?" Ash drew Xavier from the ground then walked towards her hut.

_"I would be lying if I said yes."_

Ash shook her head. Asura wouldn't kill her… would he?

When Ash arrived at her hut, she only took her bag of coins, a hooded cloak and a sheath she crafted for Xavier.

_"Why would you make this?" Xavier asked._

"For occasions like this," Ash answered and tucked the mirror blade into the sheath. "It will get tiring and suspicious if I constantly hold you in my hand," she strapped Xavier to her back. "There, that already feels better."

_"Can you pull me out if needed?"_

Ash unsheathed Xavier and swung him around easily. She smiled and sheathed him again. "There won't be any problems."

_"I was just making sure."_

Ash laughed as she headed for the main road. "You worry too much friend."

At the border of the Adelbar Forest, Ash spotted a rider coming her way. She would save more time if she rode.

Ash climbed a tree and waited. When the rider was about to pass; Ash jumped out the tree and kicked the rider off. She held onto the horse and swung herself onto the saddle.

"That couldn't have gone any smoother," Ash commented and kicked her "borrowed" horse to a run.

_"A huntress and a thief, anything else you're hiding?" _Xavier asked.

"As far as you know," Ash smiled evilly.

_"I expected nothing less…" _after a short pause, Xavier continued _"Something doesn't feel right."_

"What do you mean?" Ash asked the nearest town came into view.

_"I don't sense anything in that area."_

"What?!" Ash tilted her head to look at the Xavier's hilt. She completely forgot that she was riding a horse. A sudden change in direction made her focus on the road again.

_"I mean, I don't sense a single living soul. As if the residents packed up and left."_

"Are there any animals remaining?"

_"Those are gone too."_

"How is that possible? A town filled with five hundred or more people shouldn't disappear overnight," a near vomiting scent touched Ash's nose. She pulled back the reins on the horse and covered her mouth with her hand. "What is that foul scent?"

_"Only one way to find out."_

"I know," Ash made her horse walk forward.

It only took a couple steps before starting to back away and neighing in protest. The horse bucked its head then reared. Ash jumped off and watched the horse turn and run, away from the empty town.

"There goes my ride," Ash coughed and covered her mouth again. "Ugh… I really hope that this town has been used a storage for waste."

_"The likelihood of that being the case is near to impossible," _Xavier said.

Ash knew that but for some reason, she prayed that was the case. But it never is. Although this was on a much grander scale.

Ash couldn't bring herself as to who would even consider the idea of killing _everyone_ in a small town. For the next mile, Ash saw the streets littered with rotting corpses. Some were even hanging out windows. Men, women and children were on the cold blood stained ground.

The huntress just stared in horror, she couldn't even blink. She did when the scent of decomposing bodies caused her eyes to water.

_"Ash, it would be best if we left,"_ Xavier suggested.

"No," Ash responded and tied a piece of cloth around her mouth and nose. "I need to know how many survived. If there are any who did, then I'll find them and figure out who caused this," she took a deep breath before moving any further.

Sweeping the entire town took Ash about three hours. The number she came to terrified her; five hundred and twenty. Some of these people weren't even locals.

"There aren't any survivors…" Ash said sadly and left a tavern called 'The Fox Den'.

"Of course there aren't," a familiar masculine voice responded.

Ash widened her eyes and looked up. Asura was sitting on the roof with his arm resting on a folded knee. He no longer had his scarves covering his entire face. Instead they hid all his hair and his face from the nose up. He tilted his head to the side and smiled. "It's good to see you again, Ash."

"I swear I had nothing to do with this!"

"I know," Asura said very calmly. "You wouldn't do something as dumb as this. You would just wait until someone wanders away, then you strike. Eating a human's soul quietly and without attracting too much attention."

"What are you saying Asura?"

"I need your help Ash."

_"Don't make deals with a devil Ash," _Xavier told her.

"I don't follow Xavier," Ash looked at the hilt.

_"Of course you don't because you can't sense souls as well as me. Asura changed and not in the spectacular way."_

"I would say for the better," Asura dropped down in front of Ash and he held a brown satchel. "Here Ash," he held it out.

Ash took the satchel and a few steps back. She looked through it. "These are my maps and journals of my travels," she looked back at Asura; a little mad. "Why did you go through my things? And more importantly; while I wasn't home?"

"Believe me when I say you will need them."

"What for?"

Asura looked in the direction where the Adelbar Forest was. "How do you feel Xavier?"

_"Why would ask such a-" _Xavier's stopped talking when Ash heard him shriek.

"Xavier!" Ash unsheathed the blade and Xavier returned to his normal form. "Tell me what's happening. Xavier!"

"The Adelbar Forest is burning," Asura said plainly.

"You say that as if it were a normal occurrence! Xavier might die!"

_"Forests burn and grow,"_ Xavier said in a pained tone._ "Its part of life, but it always hurts when the forest does burn."_

"This happened before?"

_"Only twice,"_ Xavier cried in a low tone.

Ash watched helplessly as Xavier rode through the pain. "Why would the forest burn suddenly?"

"To flush you out," Asura answered.

"What the hell does that mean?! If you want to flush someone out, burning a forest isn't the way to go."

Asura sighed. "I suppose I should share the blame for the cause of this event."

Ash was on her feet and she grabbed Asura's collar. "What do you mean by 'share'?"

Asura forced her to let go. "My former comrades are looking for me. And who better to tell them my location than you? Knowing this would happen; I grabbed whatever was important and left. Which also comes to the reason why I need your help," Asura rested his hands on her shoulders. "Ash, I need you to teach me how to lay low."

_"Ash!" _Xavier called.

Asura leaned closer and his scarves parted; revealing his face. His hair covered half of both his eyes. "Please Ash, I wouldn't ask just about anyone."

"Were you the one responsible for this?" Ash asked.

Asura smiled and cocked his head. "I only ate their souls; the massacre was done by someone else."

Ash widened her eyes and shoved Asura away. "You _ate_ human souls?! Why? You are the last person I would ever expect to cause such a crime!"

Asura laughed. "That was Vajra's exact response," he stared at Ash with a mad look in his eyes. "But that was before I devoured him."

The huntress backed away and tripped over a body. "Y-you ate your weapon? He was your partner!"

"Only out of pity," Asura crouched on top of her and had his face uncomfortably close to her. "Since no one wanted to be my weapon, Vajra felt obligated to be mine. That reason still made me fear him. I thought I made him into a friend who would follow me into the very depths of hell. But I was wrong, so I devoured him."

Ash widened her eyes; she thought she would start crying. Never in her life had she ever been so terrified.

"You're scared," Asura placed a hand on her cheek. "I would never hurt you. You haven't given me a reason to do so."

_"Ash…"_ Xavier called out in a hurt tone. He was in too much pain to help her.

"W-what do you want me to do?" Ash asked Asura; unable to take her eyes off him.

"Come with me," Asura answered.

"But I-"

"Is your fear of becoming a kishin holding you back? What's so bad about becoming one? You will possess near god like power, all yours fears are gone and no one can possibly hurt you," Asura pulled down her mask.

"I don't want to become a creature of evil."

"Whoever said kishins were evil? Maybe they have noble intentions."

"Like what?"

"In my case; fear. I no longer have any," he chuckled. "I also don't feel any pain."

"You've gone mad."

"Falling into madness really isn't that bad. Care to follow me?"

_"Ash no, don't!" _Xavier called out again.

Starring into Asura's eyes made Ash's head spin. She felt dizzy and responded "I would follow into the Dark Abyss if you asked."

Asura smiled. "Excellent," he rewarded her with a kiss.

It only lasted a few moments before Ash's vision turned black and her body went numb.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Xavier watched helplessly as the madman Asura picked up his fainted friend.

_"Leave her alone…"_ Xavier managed to say and struggled to stand. This pain he felt was nearly unbearable. What makes it worse is that it will go on for hours, sometimes days.

Asura looked at the eagle, amused. "And just what do you plan to do about it?" his scarves covered his upper face and hair again. "Just look at you; you can barely stand. It's pathetic really; it just makes me want to put you out of your misery."

Xavier ignored the pain as his feathers turned into blades. This form lasted for less than a moment then Xavier reverted and collapsed. _"If it weren't for this forest fire… I swear I would kill you."_

"And what about Ash? How heartbroken do you think she'll be if she awoke and saw me dead?"

Xavier closed his eyes. _"Even with Asura as mad as he is now, Ash still loves him. I never did understand why."_

"Besides, this option is better, isn't it?"

Xavier looked at the mad meister._ "How is this any better? You just ate all of these people's souls! Not to mention you also devoured your weapon and you are kidnapping Ash."_

"Am I so different from you?"

_"I am nothing like you."_

Asura cocked his head. "Really? How many souls have you devoured in your immortal lifetime?"

Xavier remained silent.

"Let me ask you a simpler question then; how close are you to becoming a kishin?"

_"Nowhere near."_

"I don't believe you. You eat souls to survive correct? If you become a kishin, then you won't have to worry about that. You won't even feel any pain whenever your forest burns. Doesn't that sound wonderful?"

_"Not at the cost of several thousand innocent lives."_

"Then what has Ash been doing for the past three years? She has taken hundreds of lives. Both innocent and corrupt."

_"He has this all figured out doesn't he?" _Xavier thought.

Asura smiled. "Hey, I just had an idea. What if you inhabited in Ash's body? That way, she won't always have to worry about you and all of the souls she devours, you can also share in that power."

Ash stirred in Asura's arms; as she were about to wake up.

Asura looked at her face. "Rest Ash, I know you need it. Please, sleep for the rest of the afternoon."

As if hypnotized, Ash fell limp and her head tilted back.

"I would like to continue this conversation," Asura looked back at Xavier. "It would be a very big shame if I am forced to kill you," Asura used his scarf to pick up Ash's satchel. "Please, consider what I am offering; sanity and pain or power and invincibility," Asura flew up.

_"Wait! What do you plan to do with Ash?"_ Xavier called.

"Oh don't worry about her. She's in very capable hands. If you want to follow that's fine; I know you have the strength to stop this pain of yours. Just welcome the madness within your thoughts; you will no longer feel pain."

_"Never… You are the result of this madness! I will not follow your example demon!"_

Asura tsked. "Pride… what a waste of such a feeling. What is the point of carrying such a thing when you on the ground, crying out it pain? And as for that demon comment," Asura used another scarf to pierce Xavier's right wing. The eagle cried out in even more pain. "I will become a God. Let's hope you will be on my side when that time comes," Asura turned his back on Xavier and left.

_"Damn it all…" _Xavier swore and felt the pain to diminish slowly. _"Why did Death even consider burning the Adelbar Forest?" _Xavier looked at his wing; the familiar dark red blood already began to stain his once beautiful white feathers. _"Humans… damn them for containing so much power, agh!"_ Xavier folded his right wing and stood up. _"Ash, I promise I will come find you," _Xavier looked at his right wing again; it was regenerating. This was a power he kept hidden from her, a power that monster he fought once upon a time possessed. _"I'm sorry I lied Ash."_

Xavier flapped his wings twice before taking off into the air. He hated to admit it but, he and Asura are the same. But not entirely; Asura eats souls for power and Xavier eats them for survival. He is dying and this is the only way he is kept alive.

Perhaps… becoming a kishin won't be so terrible. He will have obtained to stay alive forever and he won't need to kill anymore. And as for Ash, she will have the power she sought to protect anyone she wanted; including him and Asura.

_"Most would call me mad,"_ Xavier thought. _"But, everyone falls into madness right? Although, it sometimes has a permanent effect. It is as Ash once said; 'We live in a time where it is survival of the fittest'."_


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue

"What have I done?" Ash thought as she stared at Asura. "Have I been taken by madness? Or am I still hanging onto my sanity?"

"I'm happy to see you are awake," Asura rubbed his hand on her cheek. "How do you feel?"

"Well," her eyes wandered around the area. She appeared to be in a cave. Behind Asura, she spotted a sheathed hunting knife, a black bow and a quiver filled with arrows. "What is all this?"

"While you slept, I did your shopping," Asura responded then looked outside. "And I may have led a few friends here."

"Friends? Asura, what did you do?"

"I may have devoured half a village and now the remaining guards came after me."

"Why didn't you deal with them?"

"I thought that you needed a snack."

Ash smiled. "Let's go."

Souls mean power. Power means corruption. Corruption means death. And becoming a kishin means all. This may be just about the only way someone can make it in the world. You live without fear and pain. All before you run and hide like cowards.

Kishin… this very word once sent shivers down Ash's spine. What was she afraid of? Her blood turning black and exploding into the amount of souls you devoured? What a pathetic excuse of a fear.

"To survive the hardships of the world, you must be strong Ash," a wise man once said before his life was taken away.

"Survival of the fittest right?" Ash responded.

_Annnnd crappy Epilogue is crappy... so this is the end for now... Review it to let me know what you thought of it. I'm taking a break..._


End file.
